TommyB
Name: Tommy Breshears Born in: Montana, United States of America. Current Location: Texas, United States of America. Administrative Position: Real hard cock that I sucked on till I cum Duties and Tasks: I am in charge of managing, accepting and anything else related to donations. I am in charge of the server's staff. I handle admin complaints. I am in charge of the server's script development. Anything else a member of the server's higher ups is needed for. When did you join RC:RP?: I joined the server on December 23rd, 2010. Why did you join RC:RP?: One night I was sitting around on my computer, enjoying a friendly Skype session with my friend GageB. (the b's in our names are not related, he simply copied me) He approached me with the idea of going onto random RP servers and testing out our newly acquired hacks on some unsuspecting noobs. After getting banned from about seven other servers, he found the IP for Red County Roleplay. He pasted it into the Skype chat and we both went on the server. We were introduced with the old 15 question, ingame roleplay quiz. I had no idea what powergaming or metagaming meant so I really didn't know what to do when the quiz asked me for their definitions. I alt tabbed to Wikipedia and looked up the definitions of the terms. While reading the definitions I thought the idea of this kind of roleplay server was interesting, so I disabled my hacks and continued on with the quiz. After a few tries I passed it and began playing as my first character, Marjole Roberts. I spawned in the Montgomery noob spawn and began wandering around in a CJ skin. (Back then the default skin was CJ, not The Truth.) I was able to find my way to the clothing shop and purchase the same skin that I still use to this day. That skin being the white hoody skin. Although it didn't stick around for long. After a few days I swapped out my hoody skin in replaced with the African american business man skin. Yes, I went from a white man to a black man. Seems legit, right? I eventually joined SAN News after roleplaying with some failure of a gang for week or two. I started my own radio show titled "Midnights with Marjole" which was pretty successful up until the point where I was brutally murdered. I then moved on to my next character by the name of Andrew Sirpli. Braindawg told me to join the Sons of Anguish Motorcycle Club, I figured why not considering I didn't really enjoy SAN as much as I did with my previous character. So I then left SAN and began to roleplay with the SoA. A few more months went past and I climbed through the ranks of the club, ending up around rank 4-5 if I remember correctly. Back then there were only 7 ranks in each faction so that was rather high up. I then became the Vice President OOCly for hiring purposes. Still staying at the same rank ICly. Time passed and the leader of the faction left, handing it off to someone by the name of Shawn Shipley. Him and Braindawg reformed the faction into The Lost MC, which I indeed joined. I continued roleplaying with them until I started to roleplay my character slowly losing his mind, resulting in him murdering his brother due to past events and leaving the MC without permission, and last but not least stealing explosives that were given to them the SoE. This resulted in Andrew being on the run for quite some time as the MC wanted his head. On the brink of insanity he strapped the explosives to himself and went down to the clubhouse where he found the president of the club alone. Andrew approached the president with murder on his mind. The President noticed him and held him at gunpoint. They talked for a while before Andrew was shot in the head as he attempted to blow himself and the president up. Then I made Mitch Johnston, who is still alive to this day! I lead The Barbarians MC until it went to shit and I gave it on to the DDMC. Then I made Mason Teshma, roleplayed with uhh... I forget. Then came the day I was hired into the admin team. I didn't roleplay much for about a month and no lifed the server for a month or two. After a while I was hired into Aperture and roleplayed with them until I took part in an operation in which an 11 year old child was murdered. Mason snapped and headshotted all of the Aperture agents, stole their sentinel and went off into the desert. He was eventually found and two agents came after him. Mason gunned them both down until Phil showed up and killed him then burned his corpse. After that I made William Silver and well, I haven't really roleplay much on this character. After Mason Teshma was CK'd I focused more on admin duty then roleplay. As the month went by I went through the ranks of the administration team until I hit Head Admin. Then Alec approached me with the idea of taking his spot as server owner when his real life schedule prevented him from keeping his activity up on the server. I accepted his offer and here we are today. When did you become an Administrator?: I was offered with a trial moderator position on February 17th, 2012. About me: Anyone who knows me can tell you that I am probably one of the craziest people on this server. I like to troll, scream at people, laugh like an idiot and have a lot of fun. Don't be fooled by that, though. I do have a very serious side and know when enough is enough and I know when to put my foot down. I have a lot of varying hobbies from enjoying music of the death metal genre to having a large interest in anime. (and I watch it for the plot, no lie - http://puu.sh/3qmKX.jpg ) Another thing I have an interest in is home furnishing. Even though I'm generally retarded when it comes to sorting rooms and making them look badass, I'm very interested in the subject and I love watching television shows where people remodel the interiors of homes. I also like to play the drums. Even though I don't have a drum set, nor have I played in years, it's still something I'm extremely passionate about. Moving on from my hobbies, I'm a man with a small amount of patience. I don't like it when people try to walk over me and people tend to think that I come off as an asshole. That is probably true though, considering I'm not the nicest guy out there. I do like making new friends though and people generally don't get on my nerves as long as they don't consistently beg me for shit, whine, ask for assistance with problems they could easily solve themselves and etc. As long as you don't barge into my Teamspeak channel and instantly ask me for a huge favor or whine about some retarded shit, I'm generally easy to get along with. As I said before I like to have a laugh and I really like to try and get under people's skin for the lulz.